


An Unexpected Visitor

by LadyIsabella



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dark Magic, F/M, Fpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Suspicions, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a surprise visitor turns up at Magnus Bane's loft late one night...Everyone is thrown back into a world that they had hoped was gone. <br/>The girl is heavily pregnant with a child that everyone suspects is Valentine Morgenstern's child or else one of his experiments...It becomes a race against time to unlock her memories, discover what she is carrying and prepare for the imminent birth of a possible monster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For The Feedback Guys! :) 
> 
> I welcome ideas and suggestions so just let me know if there's anything specific you want to see (including lemons etc!)

“Magnus?” Alec walked up the stairs to his boyfriend’s loft. There was no reply. “Magnus?” He called louder. The young man stopped on the stairs and looked around; everything seemed normal enough…well normal for Magnus, once you got passed the glitter on the stairs, the painted over windows and several colourful scarves tied to the bannisters…it was normal. “Seriously, Magnus, are you here?” 

The Shadowhunter heard a door slam above his head on the landing and then the clattering sound of feet on the metal stairs. He looked up calmly and had to hold back a whistle of surprise. Magnus Bane stood at the top of the stairs and unlike the hallway he did not look normal; he was dressed in light blue, tight, ripped jeans, a black t–shirt with a silver sequined skull design, he was barefoot, his dark hair was not jelled into spikes but instead lay floppily on his head…And the stranger thing was that he had no make-up on and appeared to be flustered. 

“Alec…What are you doing here?” Magnus ran a hand through his hand and sighed; he looked worn out. 

“I-ugh…Is this a bad time?” 

Magnus rubbed his eyes and yawned before he answered, “No. No, it’s fine. It’s just…I have company.” 

Alec swallowed and looked at Magnus more closely; he’d clearly not been to bed…well at least not to sleep. He bit his lip and tugged absently at his sleeve for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Luckily Magnus appeared to realise what he had said and quickly moved down the steps to take hold of Alec’s chin and make him look into his eyes.

“I don’t mean like that,” his voice was soft and full of affection. He kissed his boyfriend softly then smiled against his skin. “You look so cute when you’re jealous.” 

“I wasn’t-“ Alec was silenced by another kiss before he pushed Magnus away gently. “What do you mean then?” 

The Warlock looked unnerved again briefly before he walked up several steps and waved for Alec to follow him. “I had a visitor last night. I was going to contact the Institute this morning anyway, but seen as you’re here we can go over together.” 

“A visitor…Who?” Alec followed and stopped outside Magnus’s door, his eyes on his boyfriend’s beautiful cat eyes.

“I think it’s best if you see for yourself,” Magnus pushed open the door and walked into the loft. He closed the door after Alec had entered and bolted it once more. “Over there.” He pointed to the cluster of sofa’s in a corner. 

A young woman, no more than seventeen, was sitting on one of the sofa’s and looked up when she heard the door open and close. She would have been pretty if her face was not marred with a large bruise on her neck that looked like it was from a rope, there was a deep cut on her forehead that had stuck her blonde fringe to her skin with dried blood and her lip was crusted with dried blood. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in two lose pigtails by black, fraying ribbons. The injuries were not what made Alec stare…The girl was pregnant…Heavily pregnant. If he had to guess he would say nearly at full term. She was dressed in ill-fitting clothes that did not hide her condition; a yellow t-shirt that was tight on her skin, a purple zip-up hoodie which was currently undone, a pair of red shorts which showed more bruises and cuts on her legs…She was barefoot and Alec could see more marks around her ankles. He looked and saw the same around her wrists; she had been restrained at some point for a long time. 

The Shadowhunter wasn’t sure how to react; he seen pregnant women before…He’d been a young child when Max was born and had seen his Mother when she was pregnant but this was something different…This did not look natural. There was something about this that felt wrong. Alec eventually found his voice and said softly, “Hello…” 

The girl looked at him, her face calm and smiled, “Hello.” Her eyes were bright green.

Alec looked at Magnus, his mouth open in confusion. “I’m afraid to ask.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked over to the sofa’s, he sat down opposite the girl and nodded for Alec to do the same. “This has nothing to do with me, Alec.” He managed a small laugh then looked at the girl, “I’m sorry, what was your name again?” Magnus did not normally forget names…This girl’s presence had obviously unnerved him more than he was letting on. 

The girl smiled; she really did appear to be unaware of her injuries. “The Master always called me Angelica.” 

“Angelica…Right, Angelica this is Alec; a friend of mine. He is one of the people I was telling you about,” Magnus’s eyes flicked over the girl, taking in her injuries and her ever present smile; he’d been staring at her since she arrived last night, a little before midnight, and he still had no idea what had been done to her; aside from the obvious. 

Alec looked at Magnus when he said ‘friend’ and glared. “Magnus…why is there a pregnant teenager in your home?” 

“She turned up last night; in this state and has been sitting there since.” 

“And you didn’t think to contact the Institute or just take her to the Mundane hospital?” 

Magnus looked at his boyfriend then stood up and walked away, “Come, we need to talk elsewhere.” He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. Alec followed and closed the door behind him. Magnus looked at the floor for a moment then sighed, “As I said, I was going to contact the Institute this morning and bring her to you guys. Surely you can sense that she isn’t a Mundane?” Alec nodded but stayed silent. “I’ve used magic to look at her and she is, or was, a Shadowhunter at some point. There are white scars on her body and she has the same feel as you and your little friends. However, perhaps you felt it, something is wrong. She should not be like she is…And the child, I cannot sense anything about the child but blackness.” Magnus stood up and paced back and forth while Alec watched. 

“Hang on…So she’s a Shadowhunter? But…Why did she come to you? Surely she would have come to the Institute if she was attacked?” Alec glanced at the door, as if she could hear him. 

“That’s just it. I don’t think she was attacked, at least not by a demon or a Mundane. I think those injuries were done over a period of time. She has several broken bones which have healed badly in her hands; the Silent Brothers will have to attend to them,” Magnus ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. “We’ll know more once she’s at the Institute but it doesn’t feel right Alec. Something has happened to that girl. She should not be as she is.” 

“And who’s ‘The Master’?” Alec asked, his curiosity triggered. 

“I’ve no idea. Call your mother and tell her we’re on our way,” Magnus walked to the door and opened it to look out; the girl, Angelica, was still sitting on the sofa, looking about her with only a mild sense of curiosity or interest. “Oh…and she’ll need a bath and some clothes when we get there.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What did you say?” Maryse stood up from the chair and listened as her son explained the situation. “A pregnant teenage girl who Magnus says is a Shadowhunter...Of course I want you to bring her here…No…Yes, yes I’ll contact the Silent Brothers…How bad are her injuries?...Okay. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone and looked around the library for a moment before she hurried out of the room to find the others. 

“Isabelle!” She found her daughter sitting on the stairs, staring into the distance, clearly lost in thought. “Get a bed ready in the infirmary and find Jace.” Maryse didn’t wait for a response but simply hurried down a corridor to contact the Silent Brothers. 

Her daughter looked up and glared, “Why me…” She sighed with the effort of it all then stood up and walked to Jace’s room. “Jace! Open up, we’re going to have company!” She kicked the door hard when there was no response. “Oh for goodness sake! Put Clary down and get out here.” She chuckled when she heard a thump from inside the room, a great deal of movement then the door was wrenched open. 

Jace stood in the doorway, wearing just a pair of jeans and a smirk, “Isabelle…I was busy.” He glanced back into the room and grinned as Clary threw on a t-shirt and joined him at the door.

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Get dressed. Someone must have been hurt…I’ve got to get a bed ready in the infirmary.” 

“Alec?” Jace was immediately on alert. “I didn’t feel anything.” He glanced down at the mark on his skin that both he and Alec had to mark them as Parabatai. 

Isabelle shook her head, “No. I don’t think its Alec. She didn’t seem worried enough for Alec to be hurt; someone else. So come on.” 

“Why me?” Jace grabbed his shirt of the floor and shrugged it on. 

“How should I know? Just come on,” she turned to leave then added, “and bring your stele. You never know.” 

Jace watched her go down the corridor before he turned to Clary and shrugged, “I’ve no idea what she’s rambling about.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck, “I could always say I was sick…” His lips moved up her neck, igniting her passion once more. Jace kissed along her jaw, his hands slid up her waist and under her shirt. “Clary…” he whispered against her skin, his breath hot against her lips. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to dance with hers. 

Clary went boneless in his arms and kissed him back; their interrupted passion came bubbling to a head once more. She gasped softly as Jace’s hands moved to undo her bra. “Jace…Jace, stop.” 

“Why?” His lips moved back to her neck, teasing and sucking at her soft skin.

“We can’t…Maryse wanted you,” she pushed him away and took a deep breath. 

Jace groaned and buttoned up his shirt, “Fine. Fine.” He glanced down and smirked, “How am I going to explain this?” He gestured to the substantial bulge in his jeans. 

Clary giggled, “Think about Simon naked.” 

“Clary!” Jace look horrified for a moment before he laughed and tossed her jeans at her. “Get dressed; the sight of you in panties and a t-shirt is not helping.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec opened the door to the Institute and held it open as Magnus walked through, Angelica in his arms. He glanced at his boyfriend and the sleeping girl; a shiver ran through him…Magnus was right, there was something wrong with this situation. Magnus had sedated the girl with a spell to make it easier to get her here and they didn’t want her knowing who to get to the Institute…just in case. 

“Ah, Magnus,” Maryse crossed the entrance hall and stood in front of him. Her eyes flicked over the girl for a moment, unrecognising and impassive. “Did she pass out or is this your doing?” 

“I put a spell on her,” Magnus shifted her slightly in his arms and nodded to the cuts and bruises, “She’s been through the wars but the marks are not from a demon.” 

Maryse examined the girl’s arms, “She has scars from marks…but there are no marks on her body. Not one.” She glanced at her son; his permanent marks shone brightly against his pale skin…but this girl’s skin was clear, only the white scars and bruises marred it. “This is troubling. If she was stripped her marks I would recognise her…Bring her to the infirmary. I’ve contacted the Silent Brothers.”

“Mother,” Alec stepped forward, “Magnus said that when he tried to sense the baby…all he felt was darkness. Is that normal?” He felt himself go red; talking about pregnancy and such things with his mother was not how he planned this day. 

“Darkness?” She looked at the girl, her eyes narrowed. “No…That’s not normal. Not for a Shadowhunter baby…Come, the sooner we see the Silent Brothers the better.”

Magnus followed Maryse, the girl still sleeping in his arms; she looked so small and fragile when that silly smile was gone from her. Alec hurried to catch up and walked beside his boyfriend, unable to take his eyes from her. Now he could study her properly he saw how young she looked; she was even younger than he thought…closer to Isabelle’s age than his own and there were dark circles under her closed eyes…She looked weary to her bones.

They reached the infirmary and Magnus gently placed her onto a bed as Isabelle moved out of the way. “Should I lift the spell?” He asked Maryse who shook her head.

“No, not yet,” she looked down at the girl and placed a hand on her forehead. “She’s very hot. I think she has a fever coming. It could be because of the baby. If she is as near her time as she looks…the child could be affecting her. We do not know what she is carrying.” Maryse looked at Magnus and a flicker of something passed between them.

Isabelle stared at the girl then stepped back, “Something feels wrong…” 

“I know. I felt it too,” Alec walked over to his sister and touched her shoulder. “She needs our help though, Issy. Besides…in that state she is not likely to harm anyone.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure a lot of people have made that mistake through history,” Isabelle muttered and went to sit on the bed across the room. 

There was a commotion at the doors to the infirmary and after a moment Jace and Clary walked in; Jace’s arm slung over her shoulder. “So what did you need me for?” He released Clary and walked over to where Maryse and Magnus were standing. “Who’s hurt-“ Jace stopped dead and stared at the girl on the bed. He stepped back and swallowed. 

“Jace?” Maryse looked concerned and took a step towards him. “What is it?” 

“I…I know her,” Jace’s voices sounded thick and strained. “I’ve seen her before…But it can’t be her…”

“Where have you seen her?” Maryse glanced at the girl who remained motionless on the bed. 

Jace looked up at her, his eyes wide, “In Idris…when I was a child…with Valentine.”


	2. "Awakening"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace reveals a flicker of his childhood with Valentine and the Silent Brothers arrive to examine the mysterious 'Angelica' before being forced to agree to take her to the City of Bones to examine her memories and make a choice about what she may be carrying...
> 
> Magnus Bane agrees to come with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Xmas and all that got in way then I got caught up in a sims2 addiction :L

“Valentine? But you said you never saw anyone else when you lived with him,” Clary stepped forward and touched his shoulder. Jace tensed for a moment under her touch then reached up and took her hand. 

“I know. I didn’t…Just once. And I’d forgotten it really. It was just another traumatic thing that Valentine did,” Jace swallowed and looked at the girl before he walked over, without letting go of Clary’s hand so she had to follow. He gazed down at her; taking in the bruises, the cuts, the gash on her forehead and the dried blood in her blonde hair. “It’s her. It’s definitely her. I saw her when I was about eight or nine…Valentine had always been careful to keep me away from other children; I suppose he thought I would be more violent and harsh if kept away from children.” He shivered slightly at the memory. “I was reading on the window seat in the library and looked up, I don’t know why, but I saw a small blonde girl playing near the trees around the house. I waited until Valentine went out then I crept out of the mansion to see the girl.” Jace bit his lip. “We played for an hour or so…until Valentine came back.” 

Everyone in the room stayed silent; they could all guess what he had done when he found his ‘son’ playing with another child rather than studying and training. 

Jace looked around at them then shook his head, “He…He killed her. I saw him do it…He strangled her with one hand and kept the other on me so I couldn’t look away. Afterwards he carried her inside and disappeared off to his rooms. He beat me black and blue later. She was dead…” He looked down at the girl and shook his head again in disbelief. “But that’s her. I recognised her at once.” 

Magnus sat down on the bed beside the girl and looked up at the others, “She hasn’t been reanimated. She’s fully alive and always has been. Valentine must have just choked her into until she passed out. Maybe it was an accident; he meant to kill her but didn’t…Or more likely he did it to traumatise you,” Magnus nodded to Jace, “so you wouldn’t disobey him.” 

“So…She’s Valentine’s pet and we’re keeping her here?” Isabelle stood up and crossed her arms over her chest; she looked uncannily like her Mother for a brief moment. 

“We do not know what she is or isn’t. I will not throw a pregnant teenager, a Shadowhunter, out onto the streets. Not in this state. Go and wait in the foyer for the Silent Brothers,” Maryse shot a glance at her daughter as she huffed and stalked from the room before she looked at Magnus. “What do you suggest?”

Magnus stared at the girl; his eyes seemed to linger on the girl’s stomach. “She said ‘Master’ before. It would appear that ‘Master’ referred to Valentine…That can only be bad news but it does explain her emotions.” 

“Emotions?” Maryse looked confused.

“All the time she was with me, she was constantly smiling and calm. It was like someone had programmed her to be like that.”

Alec looked from Jace to his boyfriend then swallowed, “So…is there a chance that the baby is Valentines?” 

“What?!” Clary looked horrified. “He’s never been a father to his children. Why would he want to father another child?” She looked uneasy at the prospect that her father had been experimenting again and had been abusing young women. 

“Do not try and work out what Valentine’s motives are. You’ll never get there,” Jace moved away from the bed and put an arm around Clary. “Do not think about it…This is done with. Valentine is done with. He’s not our problem.” 

Clary looked at Jace, her face radiating shock. “Jace…This is our problem. Whatever the girl-“

“Angelica. She said her name was Angelica,” Alec interrupted then looked embarrassed and glanced at the floor. 

“What? Oh. Well, Angelica is pregnant and Valentine has something to do with it. What if he is trying to make another Jonath-I mean, Sebastian? We have yet to find him. If Valentine has tried to experiment and she is carrying another demon hybrid; we could be outnumbered.” 

“Are you proposing we harm the child?” Maryse’s tone was neutral; the thought had occurred to her as well…

“No! No, of course not,” Clary looked horrified; even more so than before. “We cant harm an innocent baby-“

“Innocent?! Would you call Sebastian innocent?” Jace’s tone was angry and harsh; he pulled his arm from Clary’s shoulder and glared at the room. Then pointed at Angelica, “If she is carrying another demon like him, we should confine her in the Silent City and let the Brothers deal with her and whatever is inside her.” He glared at the girl once more then stormed from the room; his fists clenched by his side. 

Alec made a move to follow but stopped when he glanced at Magnus; he sat back down on the bed, looking at his feet. “I think we should wait to see what the Brothers say…We could be overreacting.” 

“He’s right. I’ll go see if Jace is okay…” Clary hurried from the infirmary; a look a confused-worry on her pretty face. 

“I’ll tell you something…Whatever she is carrying, it feels wrong,” Magnus spoke quietly, his eyes glued to the girl. “I need to talk to another Warlock…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Silent Brothers are here; Brother Enoch and Brother Zachariah,” Isabelle stood in the doorway of the infirmary, her arms crossed over her chest, a look of displeasure on her face. She stepped aside to allow the cloaked and silent men to enter. Isabelle visibly shivered and even the desire to know about the girl and her child could not make her stay; she turned and left quickly. 

“Brother Zachariah, Brother Enoch, I am glad to see you again,” Maryse nodded to them then looked at her son, “Alec, this is no place for you…Go and see your sister.”

“But I’m eighteen,” he protested. 

“I do not care. Go and see-“

“The boy is right. He is of age and has the right to choose.” Brother Enoch’s voice echoed in their heads. Magnus looked uneasy but remained seated. “Magnus Bane, if you would remove your spells from this girl. They will interfere with our work.” 

Magnus nodded and waved his hand; a shower of blue sparks fell over Angelica’s body then vanished. “She might wake up.” 

“It is no matter.”

Brother Zachariah crossed to the bed and looked down at the girl; his face expressionless. “She is in the late stage of her pregnancy; the birth will be soon; in a matter of days, perhaps a week.” 

“So soon?” Maryse looked at her son who had sat beside Magnus and taken his hand. They appeared to be sharing something without the need to talk. “She looks so fragile…Will the birth be hard for her?” 

“Childbirth is hard for every woman, Maryse Lightwood.”

“Of course,” Maryse always managed to feel like a child when she spoke with the brothers. “I understand that, I am a mother myself. I mean, because of her health and what has been done to her…We do not even know what she will give birth to.”

“Yes. It may kill her. We shall examine her and access her memories. What has she said?” Brother Zachariah stepped back to allow Brother Enoch to take over. 

“She said her name was Angelica and mentioned ‘the Master’. She turned up at Magnus’ apartment last night…Looking like she’d been beaten up.” Alec glanced at his boyfriend. “And…And Jace said he’s seen her before…with Valentine.” 

“We know all Shadowhunters by name and appearance. We keep the records. There is no Angelica known to us. She has the facial appearance of one who vanished from Idris as a child; a child by the name of Estella Black,” Brother Enoch examined the gash to her forehead and looked at Brother Zachariah. They were clearly conversing with each other but had chosen not to allow Magnus, Alec or Maryse to hear them. After a moment, he spoke to them once more. “We shall take her to the Silent City and examine her. If she is indeed Estella Black, we shall need her memories. The child is also a concern.” 

Maryse looked part way between relieved and annoyed. “And Jace? He has memories of her.”

“Jace Herondale shall come,” this time Brother Zachariah spoke and stepped forward. “As shall Magnus Bane; we would know why the girl came to you.” 

“It’s nothing to do with me. I don’t know why she turned up at mine,” Magnus shrugged and stood up, his hand sliding from Alec’s. “I’m not a Shadowhunter; this is not my concern.” 

“But you’ve helped us in the past; you helped Clary and fought with us in Alicante,” Alec protested; also rising to his feet to stare at his boyfriend. “She came to your house for a reason; you are involved whether you want to be or not Magnus.” Alec had never spoken with such force to his lover…And it did the trick.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak then closed it; glanced at the Brothers then sighed. “Fine. Fine, I’ll come. I just want it known…This time I want paid for my services-“

“Magnus!” 

“What?! I need to make a living, Alexander,” he shrugged. “Anyway, I’ll meet you at the silent city.” Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and kissed him deeply; unconcerned that his boyfriend’s mother was watching along with two Silent Brothers. He pulled back and grinned then let go of Alec, “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Magnus Bane strode from the room, after throwing a ‘Goodbye Maryse’ over his shoulder. 

Alec watched him leave, a small smile playing across his lips. He then realised that he was being observed and coughed, “I…I-ugh…I’ll go find Izzy.” Alec went red and walked to the door.

“Alec, tell your sister I will be going to the Silent City and neither of you are to leave the institute while I am gone. Until we know what is going on…I do not want you or your sister in harm’s way,” Maryse glanced at the two Brothers. “Or Jace and Clary.” 

“Yes, Mother,” Alec nodded and walked out into the corridor. 

“We will take the girl with us now. Jace Herondale will come with us also.” Brother Enoch walked over to the girl and looked down at her. 

Maryse nodded slowly. “Brother Enoch…This girl-this child, is no more than sixteen; where are her parents? How did it come to be she was left in such a situation that Valentine got hold of her?”

“Valentine Morgenstern is a complicated man. Estella Black was presumed missing or dead; her parents will be questioned and we shall examine her memories. We will help her as much as we can, Maryse Lightwood. Come with us.” Brother Zachariah spoke calmly; his voice had far more emotion than his fellow Brothers, it was as though he had not quite lost whatever the others had. 

“I will come at once.” 

“No-No Master! No-“ The girl on the bed awoke suddenly and twisted; her body contorting as if in pain. She struggled against some invisible force and cried out loudly. 

Maryse took a step towards her, instinctively wanting to help her but Brother Zachariah held up his hand to stop her. 

“No, do not interfere. These first moments may be crucial; Magnus Bane’s spell may have unlocked something.”

Brother Enoch put a scarred hand on the girl’s forehead and looked down at her; after several agonising moments the girl finally stopped struggling and lay still and silent against the infirmary pillows, her eyes wide and staring. “Do you know where you are?”

Angelica or Estella looked up at the Silent Brother then blinked and nodded slowly, her hands moved to cup her belly straight away. “The Institute in New York…”

“Do you remember how you came to be here?” Brother Enoch had not removed his hand and kept his non-existent eyes on her.

She nodded slowly once more; her eyes were becoming duller with each moment. “The Warlock…I was to find the Warlock and…and…” Her voice trailed off slowly, her eyes closed and within a moment the young woman was asleep; her arms around the swell of her belly protectively. 

“We will take her now. Time is of the essence.” Brother Enoch nodded to his brother then lifted the girl from the bed as if she weighed nothing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jace! Jace, wait,” Clary ran down the corridor and banged on his bedroom door. She heard movement inside but there came no response. “Jace! Open the door…Don’t shut me out, I want to help.” 

“Go away Clary,” Jace’s voice came from behind the door; from the sound of it, he was sitting on the floor, his back against the door. “I don’t want to talk about it.” His voice was thick as if he had been crying. 

Clary knelt down and placed a hand on the wood of the door. “Jace…please, I want to help you. I know it is shocking but we must stick together. If we are to fight against Valentine-“ 

The door was wrenched open and Jace stood staring at her. “Clary, how are we to fight against him? He is like smoke. And he’s breeding an army. That much is clear. Whatever that girl is carrying will be a monster; we should have the Silent Brothers abort the thing…Better it was gone before it was ever born!” He spoke with so much venom the Clary took a step back, shocked that he could feel that way about an unborn child, no matter who the possible father was. 

“And if she gives birth to a simple Warlock child? Would you still have her child murdered? Magnus is a Warlock…” She pointed out. 

“Magnus Bane is an ally of the Clave, for a price and has no reason to side with Valentine unless he beats that price. And he is dating Alec so wouldn’t betray him,” Jace clenched his fists and looked at her, his eyes cool. “That girl has been under Valentine’s control since she was a child and could be carrying some demon-spawn or, even worse, Valentine’s natural child.”

Clary shook her head in disbelief. “Jace, listen to yourself! You lived with him until you were ten years old! He raised you! And you are not evil like him. How can you condemn her because she was raised by a monster?” She took a step towards him and forced him to meet her eyes by gripping his chin. “And in case you have forgotten…I am his daughter also. Am I like him? No! We cannot judge or panic yet. The girl, Angelica or whatever her name is, may give birth to a human child, we do not know. She may just be a distraction for him; an experiment because she was already pregnant. Don’t jump to conclusions.” 

Jace relaxed slowly then sunk to his knees on the floor; head in his hands. “I just wanted this all to be over…I wanted that part of my life to be gone…done with. And here it is, back to drag me into it once more.”

Clary knelt down beside him and hugged him gently, her fingers played through his silky, golden hair, “We’ll face it together, Jace. Always.”

“Jace?” Maryse’s voice drifted from outside in the corridor. “Jace, you are to come with us. The Silent Brothers will need to examine your memories of this girl. Magnus Bane will be coming also.” 

The teenage boy remained on the floor for a moment then slowly looked at Clary and sighed, “I suppose I was foolish to think we could put him aside…Well, let’s go.”


	3. "Magnus Calling Cas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reaches out for help from an old flame and pays a visit to the City of Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support :) I welcome ideas and bad points too haha :D

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, clattered up the stairs to his loft and wrenched his phone from his pocket as he pushed open the door. He dialled quickly then waited. After a beat, the call was answered;

“Bane. This had better be goddamn important-Enzo, stop struggling, it only makes the chuffs get tighter- I’m busy at the moment,” the voice on the other end of the phone sounded young and female; she was evidently not pleased to see Magnus Bane come up on her caller ID. “What is it?” 

“You need to return to New York; now. It’s important,” Magnus had to roll his eyes; her definition of ‘busy’ had not changed it seemed since the last time they had met. Still, he didn’t know why he was even vaguely surprised; she always had been a kinky bitch. 

“And why would I want to do that?” There was a deal of hissing on the line then a laugh and a swish before a muffled cry rang out. The woman on the other end of the phone muttered to someone, “Not so hard. He isn’t paying for permanent bruises!”

“A girl turned up here last night.” 

“And? I heard a rumour you had a Shadowhunter, a very young, hot Shadowhunter on the go…Was this girl an experiment for you? Trying to spice the relationship up?” 

Magnus sighed and clenched the phone harder in his hand. “No. She is not my experiment. She is one of Valentines.” 

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line for nearly a full minute. Magnus knew better than to speak; she would reply in her own time. Finally, she spoke, “Pregnant?”

“Yes. Nearly full term, she has little or no rational thought…Just repeats things about her ‘Master’. She…she’s only 16, Cas. A fucking child,” his tone was icy cold and hard; Magnus was old enough to have seen some horrors in his life but this really bothered him. It was one thing for Valentine to experiment on his pregnant wife and other adult women….But a teenage girl…That was wrong. 

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“I have to go to the City; you know how to get in here. Just wait for me. I’ll bring Alec back with me,” Magnus walked through to the spare bedroom and waved his hand; it rearranged itself and the furniture changed into stuff which would not have looked out of place in a Gothic Mansion. “Your room is ready; make yourself at home.”

“Alec? Is that his name? Cute,” she laughed softly but it was forced. Then said, “You owe me, Magnus Bane, I am going to have to cancel several clients!” 

“Well, Cas, these things happen. If needs be, you can run your little enterprise from here. Just don’t hurt my cat.”

“You are too fond of that cat!” She hung up without saying goodbye but that was just her way so he wasn’t offended. 

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his glittery hair then set about getting ready for his trip to the City of Bones; he hated going there but, as he said to Cas, needs must. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s bloody freezing,” Jace complained and kicked a nearby tombstone. He glared at Maryse then muttered, “Can’t we just go in and wait for Magnus there?”

“You know perfectly well that the City is the most Sacred place for Shadowhunters, aside from Idris; the Brothers do not like Warlocks or other Downworlders swanning about it alone. We will wait for Magnus here and accompany him,” Maryse sighed and looked at her adoptive son; no matter what anyone said…Jace was her son. He had been since he was 10 years old; she had seen him come out of his shell, little by little, seen him befriend Alec and make him smile when only Isabelle seemed able to…

Jace sat down on the kicked gravestone and scowled at the ground. He was not pleased about being here. He wanted to be back in his room…with Clary…

“If the wind changes your face will stay like that, you know,” a seductive voice floated in from nowhere; Jace looked up and saw Magnus Bane strolling towards them. He was dressed no less theatrical than normal; gold converse, bright purple, skin tight jeans complete with jewelled M belt buckle, and a gold mesh vest under a purple dinner jacket. 

“You’re late,” Maryse said to Magnus then glanced behind her as Brother Zachariah emerged from the entrance to the City of Bones. 

“I was making a few calls,” Magnus said mysteriously then walked forward and smirked at Jace who was still staring at him, gobsmacked. 

“Why…And be honest, why do you wear so much damn glitter?! You look like a deranged Christmas elf,” he rolled his eyes then added, “I dunno how Alec puts up with you.” 

Magnus merely smirked and winked, “I have skills that Alec appreciates-“ 

“Enough! Need I remind you that is my son,” Maryse looked mildly horrified then shook her head. “Brother Zachariah…The girl, has she said anything more?”

He shook his head and gestured to the gates. “No. She remains asleep. We have examined her. This is not the place to speak of such things though. Come.” He walked down the steps, his robe sweeping the floor silently. 

Maryse shared a look with Magnus and Jace before they all followed the Silent Brother down into the City of Bones…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We cannot see the child or its energy. We can however sense something demonic about the baby,” Brother Enoch gestured to the sleeping girl. She was lying in a cell; she was not a prisoner, merely a guest but the cells were the only place for a guest to stay. “This may not be unusual. Magnus Bane himself has an air of demon about him due to his Warlock nature. So we cannot rule out the possibility of the child being a mere Warlock.” 

“A mere Warlock?” Magnus sounded insulted and crossed his arms on his chest. “I think you’ll find I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and all Warlocks are-“ 

“Magnus, this is not the place,” Maryse interrupted him then nodded to Silent Brother to continue. “Please, go on.” 

“The girl has multiple injuries; many partially healed and some which will need attending to as soon as we have accessed her memories. There is evidence that, a short time ago, four of her ribs were broken and healed with magic; it was not done correctly and will have to be redone. Her body is bruised to a large degree and there are signs of self-harm.” The Silent Brother lifted the girl’s left arm and gestured to her inner wrist; dozens of faded pink lines shone against her skin. “Two of her fingers have also been dislocated and not reset properly. We corrected this while she was unconscious.” 

Jace shuddered; he knew what they meant…They had to re-dislocate her fingers and put them back in place. He glanced at the girl and shut out what the Brother was saying. He ignored Maryse’s responses and Magnus’s replies; he was drawn to staring at the girl…She was still wearing the shorts and t-shirt she had been when Magnus had brought her in. Only now she was barefoot and looked so young; so much younger that she had. Jace felt the world begin to spin around him and suddenly the floor was rushing up to meet him.

“Jace!” 

He couldn’t tell who shouted his name; only that strong hands caught him and stood him upright before flicking his face. That told him, very clearly, it was Magnus who had moved quickest. Jace pushed Magnus away and rubbed his head. “I’m fine. Just tired…” 

Magnus watched him for a moment then nodded slowly, “Sure. Right, let’s get this over with…So what happens now?” 

“We shall probe her memories and try to unlock them. We shall also require you to tell us anything you know about this girl and Valentine’s experiments.” 

“That won’t take long,” Magnus shrugged. “I know very little about his experiments. And even less about this Shadowhunter child.”

“Is she a Shadowhunter? She hasn’t got any marks. Not even the permanent ones we get as kids,” Jace muttered; he didn’t believe the girl was a Shadowhunter. She was far too…docile and biddable to be one. 

“If she is who we believe; yes, she is a Shadowhunter. Estella Black came from a distinguished family of Shadowhunters and showed great potential before she vanished,” Brother Enoch’s tone remained as neutral as ever but Jace could not help but hear a twinge of disapproval. “You will remain here while we attempt to revive her memories.” 

“But-“ Jace went to interrupt; he may not like the idea of this girl carrying…something demonic, even if it was just a Warlock child, but he was damn sure he wasn’t going to be left out of this!

“You will remain here,” Brother Enoch repeated. This time there was no doubt…He was not to be argued with.

The golden-haired teenager glared and crossed his arms, “Fine.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed to be an age later when Brother Zachariah entered the open door of the cell; an age of listening to Magnus describe his exploits in Peru, Mexico and most of South America. Maryse rose to her feet, she had been sitting on the bunk, staring distractedly into the distance, and said, “What have you uncovered?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Jace jerked to his feet. “You can’t have got nothing. Even when Clary had that spell of Magnus’s on her, you were still able to accesses pieces…”

“What has been done to this girl is different than the spell put on Clarissa Morgenstern; this girl’s memories have been sealed away so well that if we attempt to force access…She will die.” Brother Zachariah stared at Jace for a moment, seeming to see something in the boy that no one else did before he looked at Magnus. “We would have you contact-“

Magnus, who had been lounging on the small bunk, leapt up and said quickly, “I already did. She’s on her way. We can see what is possible.”

The Brother nodded, “That is good. We have deduced that the girl will not give birth for a least a week so she shall be released into your care, Magnus Bane, and we shall visit daily. Once her labour begins she will be returned here. We are still unsure of what she is carrying and would not have the risk taken.” 

The Warlock looked horrified. “What? Me? I’m hardly the best choice for…well this.” 

“You have magical ability, more so than ourselves. We would have you use this to try and remove the block from her mind; carefully. It may need to wait until the baby is born but there are other things you can do, are there not?” 

“Well…I can-“ He stopped and looked at Maryse and Jace then nodded slowly. He didn’t want to reveal his full power; no Warlock with any brains did that! “Yes. I can help her.” 

Brother Zachariah nodded. “We have healed her wounds and she is as healthy as expected. You shall leave with the girl now; Jace Herondale will remain. We would see his memories of this girl.” 

Magnus looked at Jace then tossed him a small smile of sympathy; he was glad to be getting out of this place…It gave him the chills and besides, he had a quest waiting and…Oh god, Alec. How was he going to explain Cas to Alec…Well it was over a hundred years ago, before Alec was even thought about. No. That wouldn’t work. “Geez…Maybe I should stay here. I’d be safer,” Magnus thought then sighed. “Right, where is the girl and I’ll be off?” He asked the Brother who pointed from the cell. The Warlock nodded and swept from the cell. 

“Jace Herondale; come with me. Maryse Lightwood, you may leave if you wish. We may be some time,” the Brother spoke with soft kindness; how was it that he had not lost his emotion like his fellows? 

Maryse shook her head and sat back down. “Jace is my son, as good as anyway, I will wait for him and take him home.”

Jace looked touched and smiled at her then sighed and nodded to the brother, “Right. Let’s go…” He followed Brother Zachariah from the cell…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus walked slowly up the stairs to his loft; this time he didn’t rush. He was trying to arrange his thoughts. It had been years since he had seen Cas…They had parted well enough, he supposed, but well…women, Warlock women even more, tended to hold grudges. He paused on the landed and listened; all seemed quiet. Not a good sign. If Cas was being quiet she was planning something! 

“Come on Bane. It’s just a girl,” he thought and pushed open the door. What greeted him left him in no doubt that Cas had arrived and was still the same as ever. It appeared as though Castle Dracula had descended in his home; the normal paint and glitter smeared windows were draped with heavy black velvet, the floor had been CLEANED and the floorboards now shone bright grey, red candles flickered on every surface, every chair and couch had been draped in black or red velvet and a scene from some ghastly horror movie was playing on a full sized movie theatre screen on the far wall. He spotted his guest, lounging on one of the sofa’s, staring at the movie upside down. 

“Do you really have to redecorate whenever you visit?” 

The Warlock girl sat up and smirked at him, “Nice to see you too, Magnus Bane.” She was dressed in a sapphire blue Lolita dress that hugged her chest and waist then fell into a puffed out, short skirt, black and white knee length stripped socks and no shoes. Her hair was dyed shocking purple and turquoise; tied up in two loose pigtails with black ribbon. “Your place is always so glittery. It’s nauseating.”

Magnus sighed and waved his hand; his apartment was returned to normal. “You can do what you please in your room. Not out here.” He flung himself into a chair and looked at her, “The Silent Brothers are bringing the girl here. I was supposed to bring her myself but they wanted to check something.” He ran a hand through his spiked hair and closed his eyes, “At least they’ve healed her.” 

Cas raised her eyebrow, “She was injured?” 

“Yes. I think it was physical abuse; over a period of time from what I saw-“

“Magnus!” The door burst open and Alec stumbled in, dressed in dark jeans and a pullover. He stopped when he saw the girl and blinked. “Oh…” 

Magnus stood up and strode over, “Alec, darling. What is it?” He slung his arm around his shoulder. He needed comfort and something familiar and that was Alec. 

“I…Mum came back with Jace. He looked a bit shell-shocked so I wondered what happened at the City?” He was still staring at this strange girl; that was two strange girls in his boyfriend’s apartment in less than 24 hours! She was curvy and it suited her; he could well imagine that she had numerous male admirers just because of her chest. He couldn’t see a Warlock’s mark…nothing obvious from where he was standing. He looked at Magnus and saw his eyes; a clear sign of what he was. Then again, he was a few metres from this woman…

“I wasn’t allowed to stay, Alec. You know that’s Shadowhunter business-“ He trailed off and followed Alec’s gaze then sighed. “Oh, right. Alexander Lightwood, may I introduce Castiel Rain.” 

Alec blinked. He’d studied the angels…And that was a variation of a male angel’s name; Cassiel. Why was a Warlock girl called a male angel’s name? He had to ask, “Hello…Um, isn’t that a guy’s name?” 

Castiel smirked at him and wandered over; now he could see her mark…Her skin seemed to shine, as if glitter had been imprinted within her very skin. Her eyes were silvery, like liquid silver. “Magnus, your little Shadowhunter has a knack for pointing out the obvious.” She looked at Alec and nodded, “Yes, it is a males name but numerous men have names that are assumed to be female…Such as Hilary or Shannon. It’s my name and it suits me.” She shrugged then smiled slightly, “Nice to meet you. I can see why Magnus is fond of you…He always did favour black hair and blue eyes.” Castiel turned and drifted back to the sofa and tugged off her socks. 

Alec tensed; he knew Magnus had had other lovers before him…Magnus was after all very old and had been around for years but it always bothered him, he couldn’t say exactly why. “Um, nice to meet you. How do you know Magnus?” 

Castiel grinned but after a quick glare from Magnus she relaxed on the couch and shrugged, “We met in London many, many years ago. He caught me picking his pocket and then realised I could see him; honestly, he was a bit dense…If I was picking his pocket it was fairly obvious I could see him. I wasn’t aware I was a Warlock; just that I could see things that were not there to everyone else and that my skin was strange, and my eyes. I wore long dresses and always kept my head down. Not that anyone cared; orphans are rarely noticed. So I picked his pocket; he caught me then realised what I was…” She smiled softly and flicked her eyes to Magnus, “He trained me and we got close. I didn’t have anywhere else to go so I stayed with him.” 

Alec looked uneasy and stared at his boyfriend, “Did you…” 

Magnus swallowed, “It was a long time ago, Alexander. There is nothing between us now; this is a business relationship. Purely professional.” 

He nodded slowly then decided he didn’t care. He loved Magnus and really, it was years ago before he was born and he could hardly be jealous. Alec slipped his hand into the back-pocket of his boyfriend’s jeans and smiled softly. “It’s fine. Can we talk alone?” 

“Cas will you be okay?” Magnus sensed the air in the room change; Alec needed something and he was happy to provide it. 

The female Warlock rolled her eyes, “I’m not a child, Magnus. Go and corrupt the little Shadowhunter; I’m going to take a shower. When are they bringing the girl?” 

Magnus shrugged; he hadn’t thought to ask. “It could be any time, I guess. I’ve spells around the building; we’ll know when they get near.” He took Alec’s hand and pulled him into his bedroom, shutting the door on his ex-lover and kissing his current deeply. He whispered against Alec’s soft lips, “You really don’t mind that she’s here?” 

“Of course not,” Alec gasped softly as Magnus’s hand found its way to the slight bulge in the front of his jeans. “I know how you feel about me. I’m not jealous about your past. It makes you who you are and I love you…” Perhaps it was the fact that Castiel was a girl…not a guy that made him less concerned. Of course he knew that Magnus was bisexual; you couldn’t live for hundreds of years and be too picky! 

“God I love you,” Magnus kissed him deeply then walked him back towards the bed; he pushed him gently so Alec fell back onto the bed. He moved quickly and pinned Alec to the bed by his hips. Magnus grinned down at him then trailed his hand down over Alec’s chest, finding the hidden muscles under the dark wool. The Warlock leaned forward and captured Alec’s lips to kiss him; hard and demanding. His hands quickly found the zip of his boyfriend’s jeans and within seconds his hand was stroking against Alec’s hot, hard cock. 

Alec moaned and arched his hips in Magnus’s touch. God it felt so good. He gasped when he felt his boyfriend tug his jeans down over his hips, followed by his boxers until they were bunched around his knees; normally it would be annoying but right now he was so turned on that he wouldn’t have cared where Magnus put his pants. He sat up slightly watch as Magnus smirked then lowered his head and kissed the head of his cock which was leaking with a pearly drop of pre-cum. 

The Warlock smiled against Alec’s skin then took him into his mouth; his years of experience coming through clearly as Alec moaned and twisted on the bed. Magnus’s took him deeper, his tongue swirled around his tip as he sucked hard and deep. 

“M-Magnus!” Alec groaned and fell back onto the bed, his hands bunched into the sheets. 

Magnus hummed softly, knowing how that drove his lover mad and felt Alec nearing his end. Any moment-

“Bane! The Silent Brothers are coming,” Castiel kicked the door and shouted through the door. “Put the kid down.” 

“Shit! Fuck!” Alec shoved Magnus off him and hurriedly pulled up his boxers and jeans then sat up. “That was close…”

“Tell me about it!” Magnus wiped his lips and smirked. “You were nearly done.” 

Alec blushed scarlet and kissed Magnus’s cheek shyly, “Tonight…” 

“Oh for the love of all that’s holy would you hurry up, Magnus!” Castiel kicked the door again. 

“I was just coming!” 

“I know! That’s what I meant!” The girl burst out laughing and Magnus and Alec heard her laughter drift away as she left the door. 

Magnus pulled his boyfriend into his arms and smirked, “Is that a promise then?”

“Yes…”


	4. Despicable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella is brought back to Magnus Bane's and restrained by Castiel so they can examine her...What Cas finds is worrying. As are the discoveries of Brother Zachariah...  
> Jace, unable to fight it, sneaks over to Clary's to have some fun while Jocelyn is away...

Jace lay on his bed, staring despondently at the window. He hated having his memories examined; it wasn’t sore, not in any real sense, but it left him feeling drained and slightly annoyed that his childhood had been basically dragged from his head to be torn apart bit by bit. “It’s not like there was anything major there anyway. Just exactly what I told them before…though maybe they will recognise her as a child. She doesn’t look much different now…except the-“ He stopped and flung his arm over his eyes, “This is so fucked up.” Jace removed his arm and stared at the ceiling, his mind drifting, as it always did, to Clary. He wanted to see her…He wanted to do more than see her but Jocelyn had swept her off home as soon as she’d been told about what was happening. Jace couldn’t really blame her but right now he needed Clary in his arms, just to smell her hair, feel her delicate arms around him…

“Jace?” 

He sat up and glanced at the door, “What is it, Isabelle?” 

“Can I come in?” She sounded lost and childlike…Very un-Isabelle.

“Um…Sure,” Jace swung his legs over the side of his small bed and watched with confused interest as Isabelle pushed open the door and came in. He ran a hand through his golden hair then took a deep breath. “So, what is it?” 

Isabelle walked over and sat down beside him, her hand found his and she squeezed it gently, “I’m…I’m scared, Jace. I don’t know what is going to happen. We all thought this was done…And now there could be another Sebastian about to be born! What are we going to do?” 

Jace swallowed; he was scared to, he just couldn’t admit it. Not to anyone. Not to Isabelle or Alec and definitely not to Clary. He sighed then put his arm around Isabelle and pressed a kiss to her dark hair, “I don’t know, Iz…I really don’t. Clary said not to worry about it…That we shouldn’t worry until the…the thing is born but how can I not worry about it? That girl could be carrying a demon or some mutated thing that Valentine has created! Or else she could be having his kid…” 

His adoptive sister cringed in his arms, “His? That’s gross! He’s like…old and she’s my age!” 

“I don’t think age came into it, Isabelle,” Jace couldn’t help but laugh, though it was harsh and lacking any emotion. “I do not think it is his though…The child is likely to be some demon spawn.” 

“But she’s a Shadowhunter…How can she be carrying a Warlock child or something similar?” 

Jace shrugged. “She has no marks. Maybe that comes into it. I’ll ask Magnus, he’s bound to know…You know, putting aside all this stuff…I’m glad Alec has Magnus. They seem to be really close. I think it’s good for him.”

Isabelle smirked and shoved Jace away. “Oh, they’re close alright! Real close!” 

“Too much information!” Jace pretended to be horrified then smiled softly, “Maybe Alec can have an positive effect on Magnus; make him more…normal.” 

“I can’t imagine Magnus ever being normal,” Isabelle sounded thoughtful but laughed softly, “More likely Magnus will make Alec abnormal.” 

Jace laughed, properly this time and lay back on the bed to smirk at the ceiling, “I’m sorry but if he turns up with dyed hair and glitter all over him…I will stage an intervention!” He stopped laughing and sighed. They could joke all they wanted but it wouldn’t take away from the fact that a pregnant teenage Shadowhunter had turned up after being in Valentine’s clutches…

“Do…do you think Magnus could…you know, get rid of…it?” Isabelle sounded mildly disgusted with herself but it had to be said. Everyone was scared of what that girl was going to give birth to; no one wanted another Jonathan…or Sebastian, whatever he wanted to call himself. He was a monster and another being born in a week or so was a fairly dismal prospect. 

Her brother was silent for a moment before he turned his head to look at her, “Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He can do anything most likely…but…” Jace swallowed then, knowing he was speaking the truth, added, “He wouldn’t. I don’t think Magnus could…you know, kill a baby, even one like Sebastian.” He didn’t know Magnus that well but something in his heart told him that Magnus Bane was not the type of man who could kill a child, not even a monster…It took a certain type of person to do that and the glitter-covered slightly demented Warlock was not that type. Then again, he also knew that anyone was capable of pretty much anything if pushed to it. 

Isabelle nodded slowly, “You’re right. And I don’t think Alec would ever let him anyway. He’s got a soft spot for kids…Always has…ever since Max was born…” She smiled at the memory of looking into the crib and seeing the little dark haired baby; he had looked so sweet. “Yeah, Alec will keep Magnus in check.” 

“And if the Clave orders him to…to…you know?” 

“They wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t they?” Jace looked at Isabelle but stayed silent for a moment then whispered, “The law is harsh but it is the law.” 

Isabelle couldn’t help but nod. She knew that was true still…It felt cruel, unnecessarily cruel. She decided to change the subject to one she knew Jace would like; Clary. “Will you go and see Clary? She’ll want to know what happened at the City.”

Jace smiled to himself the nodded, “Yeah….Yeah, I will. I’ll have a shower then go and see her. She’ll kill me if I don’t. Then again, so will Jocelyn if she finds me in Clary’s room.”

“Could be hot though,” his sister smirked at him. “Danger and all that; use to be your thing didn’t it?” 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Now get out, I’ve got to shower!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel stood by the double bed that Magnus had summoned into the living room area; he also got some hospital screens that Alec and he arranged around the bed, making a small bedroom area. She gazed at the teenager who lay on top of the covers; the girl was weak, Cas could tell that at a glance…weak, underfed and growing weaker by the minute. Whatever she carried was sapping her life. “Magnus,” the female Warlock called softly, so not to wake the girl, “magical restraints on her arms and legs. I would not have her fight when I do this…It could harm her or the child; if Valentine is indeed behind her pregnancy he may have programmed or brainwashed her to kill herself or some such…I wouldn’t put it past the vicious bastard.” 

Magnus strolled around the edge of the screen and glanced at the girl; she still unnerved him but he saw, like Cas did, that she was in need of help not judgement. He waved a hand over the girl’s arms; blue sparks leapt onto her skin and thin silver chains wove their way around her wrists then joined onto the metal bedhead. He repeated the motion at her feet and the same thing happened. “I’ll leave them looser at the moment…I don’t want her to wake and panic.” Magnus watched as Castiel leant over her and pulled up the frayed and bloodied top to reveal her swollen stomach. He looked away for a second before cursing himself for being foolish; surely he had lived long enough to be able to look at such things…but this wasn’t a normal pregnancy. Estella…if that was indeed her name, was not glowing with the light of the new life she was carrying; she was pale, with dark circles under her eyes and the skin of her stomach was stretched taught and looked unnatural. 

“The heartbeat is strong,” Cas had her hand on the girl’s stomach; just barely touching her. She concentrated and her hand glowed read briefly before it faded. “It’s a boy.” 

“A boy? How can you tell?” Magnus looked shocked; neither the Silent Brothers nor he could sense anything about the child and certainly not its gender. 

Castiel removed her hand and looked at Magnus, her face grave. “You forget Magnus Bane; this is not the first demon pregnancy I have encountered. Though it is the first when a Shadowhunter is involved…It’s normally a human who dies giving birth and is discarded. This girl has a higher chance of surviving.” She breathed out then took a deep breath and sighed, “I can tell easily. I won’t explain it, you wouldn’t understand anyway, but trust me. It’s a boy and he’s demonic in origin…but so are we, so we cannot yet rule out that the baby is a Warlock.” 

Magnus waved a hand and a chair appeared; he sat down by the bed and watched as the girl slept on, obvious. “She will not survive if we do not help her; already she grows weaker. Her heart will give out soon…The child, her son, is killing her.” 

“I know,” Cas fiddled with a red coral fang necklace around her neck then nodded. “Right, I’ll see what I can do. I need you to put up protection spells around this place; more than you have. If she gives birth sooner than planned…and gives birth here, I would have the place protected. I wouldn’t put it past Valentine or his minions to try and get to the baby once it’s born…She was obviously released for a reason.” 

“Perhaps he didn’t feel able to keep her alive,” Magnus rose to his feet then walked around the bed and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Cas…Thank you, for coming when I called.” 

Castiel kept her eyes on the bed; refusing to allow herself to look at him. She reached up and shrugged off his hand then said softly, “Don’t get sentimental with me Bane; save that for your little Shadowhunter…He deserves your love, more so than I ever did.” 

Magnus smiled fondly to himself then bent and kissed her cheek, “What happened wasn’t your fault Castiel; it’s been over 100 years…Stop punishing yourself.” He pulled back and walked around the screens to get Alec; his boyfriend had remained in his bedroom, trying to find anything similar in the books and papers that Magnus had accrued over the years. He pushed open the bedroom door and found Alec asleep, his head on a large leather bound book, his dark hair falling lightly across his forehead. The High Warlock couldn’t help but smile…Alec look so angelic when he slept; the little furrow between his brows was gone when he was relaxed in sleep and he had never looked so sweet. It was all Magnus could do not to wake him up and have his wicked way with Alec…

“No, he’s tired,” Magnus muttered to himself and sat down on a chair by the bed; he picked up a discarded book and leafed through it without interest. He already knew there was a similar situation that had occurred; Tessa Grey…Born of an unmarked Shadowhunter and a demon. Though this was different in several ways; one being Tessa wasn’t the one who was pregnant, two that her mother hadn’t been connected with Valentine, for obvious reasons that the man was not yet born when that had occurred and three…Estella was little more than a child herself and had had her personality sealed away so she wouldn’t fight back. Magnus sighed and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes to try and ease the ache before he muttered, “How did I get muddle up in this! All I want is to be with Alec and have fun…And now I’m playing nurse to a pregnant teenage Shadowhunter and Cas who, if anyone does, needs a babysitter more than the pregnant girl!” 

“I need you too…” A soft voice whispered from the bed. 

The Warlock jerked upright and looked at the bed then grinned; Alec was awake but hadn’t moved, his bright blue eyes were fixed on his boyfriend as they peeked out from a lock of ink dark hair. “Did I wake you?” Magnus felt a twinge of guilt; he should have kept his mutterings in his head. 

Alec shook his head and smiled slowly then raised a finger and beckoned Magnus over, “Come here…” His voice was laced with desire and that heady mix of innocent-naivety that always set Magnus off. 

He rose to his feet and within seconds was lying beside his lover, his hand on Alec’s lower back, drawing random patterns on the strip of visible skin. “So now you’ve got my attention, what are you going to do with it?” 

Alec smirked then moved light lightening and pinned Magnus to the bed, his hips pressed against Magnus’s; his legs either side. “I have some ideas…” 

“Oh, do tell?” 

“Why tell…when I can show you?” Alec leant down and flicked his tongue over his boyfriend’s jaw as his hand moved downwards…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The girl is the Shadowhunter child, Estella Black, without a doubt. We could not examine her memories but combined with Jace Herondale’s and the girl’s parent’s memories we can deduce who she is,” Brother Zachariah stood in the library of the institution, his body turned towards Maryse, giving her his full attention. 

Maryse looked confused, “Surely that is impossible though? Shadowhunter children are protected from birth by marks and runes…Estella should have never been able to be controlled as she is by anyone?” 

He nodded, “Correct. A Shadowhunter child should be protected from birth onwards…Estella was not. We spoke with her parents, and using the mortal sword, discovered that they did not have the new-born Estella protected; the father wanted a son and when presented with a daughter, he already had five, he refused to accept it. And, to punish his wife, refused protection for the baby.”

“That’s despicable!” Maryse was outraged. No Shadowhunter child should go unprotected or unmarked; it was wrong and unspeakable. “Surely the Silent Brothers were aware of the child’s birth and would have known she was unprotected?” 

Brother Zachariah shook his head, “We were not aware that she had been left unmarked; the parents had a friend, the father’s brother, in the Brotherhood who altered our records to make it appear the ritual had been done. That Brother has since past on…Otherwise he would be dealt with.” The Silent brother looked at Maryse closely then carried on, “She had no protection and was not trained fully, though her Mother did manage to give her some runes and training; from what we have seen the girl was a natural and very skilled. The Mother claimed she vanished from home 7 or so years ago and would now be 16 years old, nearly 17…The father tells a different story…”

He paused and seemed to be collecting his thoughts before he continued, “He, under the use of the mortal sword, confessed that he had sent his child to Valentine when she was around nine years old; Valentine wanted an unmarked Shadowhunter child to experiment on and couldn’t find one. So when he spoke to the girl’s father, Kenneth Black, and learned that his youngest daughter was unmarked and unprotected…They struck a deal; Valentine would take the girl off Kenneth’s hands and reward him with power when he took over the Clave.”

“That is despicable,” Maryse shook her head and looked faintly green in colour. “To sell your own child…He must have heard the rumours about Valentine? Everyone had heard rumours though…though none of us in the Circle wanted to believe them. Surely he knew what his daughter was being sent to?” 

The Silent Brother shrugged, “If he did, he showed no care for her and today displayed little remorse. He is only concerned that he will lose his wealth and power now the situation has come to light.” 

“And his grandchild; does he care about that?” 

“No. He did not mention the baby or his daughter unless asked a direct question. He merely stated that his eldest daughter had had a son and that he had no need of the child,” Brother Zachariah sounded displeased, though, as all Silent Brothers, it was muted slightly…Unlike Maryse who was extremely horrified and shocked by the entire situation. 

She sighed and sat down, her head in her hands, “That poor girl…Brother Zachariah, what are we going to do with Estella? She is a child…yet has seen more than a child should. She is to be a mother, a mother to…by the angel, I have no idea. I have seen the bruises and marks on her; she’s suffered pain and her true personality has been locked away…Who knows what that will do to the poor girl.” 

He had no answers. He had no idea what would happen. Estella Black was in a difficult situation; they could awaken her personality, free her from control, but the shock could kill her or else fracture her very being beyond repair. The child could kill her before or during its birth. If the Greater Demons got word of this they could intervene…If the child was one of theirs. Brother Zachariah looked at Maryse then said softly, “We can hope.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“God damn it,” Jace cursed softly and struggled with the window to Clary’s bedroom. He couldn’t help but remind himself he was supposed to be a Shadowhunter; with stamina, agility, stealth and…well, basically, skill! And yet he couldn’t open a damn…There! He shoved the window open and scrambled inside. He heard Clary’s intake of breath and quickly darted across the room to her desk and put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from alerting Jocelyn; Clary’s mother already wasn’t fond of him…He couldn’t imagine she would change that view if she found him in her daughter’s bedroom with…well, less than noble intentions. 

“Shhs,” Jace whispered and smirked, “I thought I’d surprise you…” He released Clary’s mouth and stepped back, crossed his arms on his guest and grinned proudly. 

His girlfriend rolled her eyes then turned in her chair to stare at him, “Jace do you remember that my mother is a skilled fighter and could, and most likely would, kill you if she finds you here!” Clary didn’t sound too annoyed though, more amused than anything and perhaps a little flattered. 

Jace just grinned at her then shrugged, “It would be worth it…I’ve some ideas of how we can keep ourselves busy for a little bit, since as we didn’t get to finish earlier.” 

“Oh really? And you think I’ll just roll over and let you,” Clary stood up and smirked, her face faking indignant. 

“Well, if you like. I’d rather see your face but I’m easy really,” he strode to the bed and tugged off his t-shirt. 

Clary stared at him, her mouth open in shocked amusement. She couldn’t help but admire Jace’s muscled back and chest…everything below her waist tingled deliciously. “Alright then.” 

Jace stopped dead, holding his shirt in his hand and glanced at her, his expression shocked, “Really? You’re serious?” 

“Course, weren’t you?” 

“I…Well, yeah but I figured you’d say no and we’d make-out then you’d kick me out,” he tossed a shy smile in her direction and ran a hand through his hair. They’d had fooled around a few times…But had never actually gone all the way; he hadn’t wanted to push her then do something she would regret…Though it had led to long showers! 

Clary smiled shyly and walked over, her hands played over the muscles on his arms as she reached him, “I’m tired of saying no…Mom is out with Luke; we won’t be interrupted; unless Isabelle has nothing better to do than stalk you?”

Jace grinned and pulled her into his arms, his hands ran through her silky hair, “Isabelle is stuck at the Institute; Maryse is having a fit about the situation and didn’t want Isabelle running off to Magnus’s and getting involved. She can’t stop Alec, he’s eighteen, so she’s made sure Iz does as she is told.” 

“So we have tonight to ourselves…” Her hand strayed downwards, over the rippled muscle of his chest and the flat planes of his stomach to the buckle of his jeans; her hand, aided by the sudden rush of adrenaline, undid the buckle and slowly pulled down the zip. Clary looked up at Jace and watched with delighted amusement as his eyes darkened to burnt gold; her hand quickly found its way into his jeans and boxers 

Her boyfriend moaned softly when her hand found his hardness; he had to resist the urge throw her on the bed right now so instead stood still and let her explore. “God…Clary…” 

“Yeah?” Her hand stroked up and down slowly, moving with purpose. She grinned at the reaction she was able to get from Jace; it was a rare and precious thing to see him so undone. 

“If you keep doing that I’ll finish and…”

“And?”

“Well, I’ll have got what I wanted and I can leave,” he joked. It was a bad choice. 

Clary smirked and tightened her grip at the base of Jace’s cock, “If I hold here…you won’t be able to will you?” 

Jace made a noise that he hoped he would never make again! Somewhere between a squeak and a gasp. “Ah, Clary…Geez, I was joking!” He grimaced then smirked at her, “Come on, please…”

“Fine, if you insist,” Clary released him and resumed stroking him…


End file.
